gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ramp Buggy
|related = Dune Buggy Dune FAV |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Generic Race (dial texture) |inttxd = Worn Race |carcols = |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelname = dune4 (Spoiler variant) dune5 (Spoiler-less variant) |handlingname = DUNE4 (Spoiler variant) DUNE5 (Spoiler-less variant) |textlabelname = DUNE4 (Spoiler variant) DUNE5 (Spoiler-less variant) |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The BF Ramp Buggy is a custom ramp car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle takes the design of a custom car, fitted with a frontal defensive fascia, the angled design of this vehicle is intended to slip under cars, flipping them out of the way. Due to the custom design, the vehicle is not based on any real-life vehicle, although it takes the resemblance and purpose of the used in . Based on its name and design, it appears to be a heavily-customized Dune Buggy, with an enlarged front, a wider appearance and different sets of wheels. Most of its bodywork is composed of panels and welded bars around it, along with a caged cabin to protect the occupants from the vehicles it flips. The vehicle is colored with a primary color on the body (which has a worn appearance with heavy scratches on the front) and secondary color on the metal bars. Its interior features a dashboard with various dials and elements from race-based vehicles, along with other components derived from the Dune Buggy. Current Design Gallery Spoiler= |-| Standard= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle features a single-cam Flat-4 engine coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a rear engine, rear wheel drive configuration, as well as a low ride height to make slipping under cars efficient. The vehicle also features wide rear tires for traction. While the vehicle has average speed and acceleration, its handling appears to be a major issue, since it suffers from understeer, mostly because of its difficulty to handle the heavy armor on it. However, it makes up for its ability to pass under cars easily. Prior to the Arena War update, the Ramp Buggy could be damaged by ramming multiple cars, causing its engine to emit smoke from the sides. If the player was still ramming cars after said warning, the engine will stop working, disabling the Ramp Buggy. This issue was shared with the Phantom Wedge. GTA Online Overview Flat-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' Vehicle is limited to Bulletproof Tires and Tire Smokes. Special Variants Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTAOnlineImportExport-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Seen in an official pre-release screenshot. RampBuggy-GTAO-VehicleOutTheWay.png|A Ramp Buggy using the ramp to flip another vehicle out of the way. RampBuggy-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Ramp Buggy on Warstock Cache & Carry. RampBuggy-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Ramp Buggy on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Ramp Buggy appears in the first "Special Vehicle Work" mission, Escape Escort, used to clear the path for the extractor's Rumpo Custom. This version is the spoiler variant with a more reinforced armor. *May appear in the setup mission Escort ULP (when started with more than two players), provided to protect the Chernobog. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $3,192,000 or $2,400,000 (SecuroServ trade price). Note that only the spoiler-less version is available. **The Ramp Buggy cannot be stored in a garage. The Ramp Buggy is classified as a Special Vehicle, and must be requested from the Interaction Menu. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *While the Ramp Buggy can flip other vehicles head-on, attempting to do so against another Ramp Buggy head-on will result in crashing into each other, neither of them being launched in the air unless if on either sides or from behind. *There is a visual glitch where if one were to stand far away from the Ramp Buggy and look at it from a Sniper Rifle, the armor plate that covers the engine and the roof will appear only as if it were the "dune4" variant, but upon closer inspection, the plates will disappear, retaining the "dune5" appearance. It may be because both reuse the same low LOD model. *Despite the website description of "a meteor shower in your rearview mirror", there is no actual rearview mirror in the vehicle. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When driving under vehicles from an inclining road, the collision may explode the vehicle being ramped. Navigation }}pl:Buggy Ramp Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online